


a familiar face

by thedevilchicken



Category: Knightfall (TV 2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Force Ghost(s), M/M, Moving On, Post-Canon, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken
Summary: Force Ghost Ben meets someone who looks very familiar.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Talus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	a familiar face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yujacheong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujacheong/gifts).



He's not Luke. 

Same voice beneath the accent, same fight though different sword, same familiar face. _Like_ Luke, but not Luke.

"Who are you?" Ben asks. 

"Who am I? Who are you!"

He understands. He's glowing, after all.

As weeks pass, they grow accustomed; as months pass, they grow close. Ben tells him things he's never said aloud. When Talus chuckles, it's not meant unkindly.

"I was a Templar," Talus says, tonight, like a confession, but his fingers tangle in Ben's hair. Jedi, Templar; once they're desperate, naked, gasping, there's no difference. 

He's not Luke. Ben decides he doesn't care.


End file.
